Transactional advertisements provide potential customers with the opportunity to initiate a transaction via the advertisement. Transactional advertisements are typically associated with computers using the Internet, such as when a Web page includes an advertising image with a link that can be selected by a user. Selecting the link may open a new web page that allows the potential customer to make a purchase directly.
Transactional advertising in a broadcast television environment has not been implemented in a cost-effective or practical manner. One significant challenge of transactional advertising in a television environment includes determining the context (or content) of linear programming to which a transactional advertisement should relate. While some of such interactions may be supported using, for example, Enhanced TV Binary Interchange Format (EBIF), EBIF typically requires significant investment (e.g., by a service or content provider) to supply EBIF-enabled content.